mariokartfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario Kart U
Mario Kart U '''(alternatively known as '''Nintendo All-Star Racing) is the latest entry in the Mario Kart series, though it is often called the first entry in the Nintendo All-Star Racing series. Gameplay The game takes pages from every previous Mario Kart game. There are two racing modes: Single, the traditional mode, and Double Dash, which plays like Mario Kart DOUBLE DASH. Kart customization is removed, and motorbikes are reinstated. The physics are somewhat a little more realistic, with tires popping, engines shutting down momentarily, characters sustaining visible injuries, and showing emotions such as anger, frustration, satisfaction, or fear. Characters For the first time in Mario Kart history, there are a plethora of guest characters, which often leads to this game being known as Nintendo All-Star Racing. Default Characters Mario Series Lightweight *Toad *Koopa Troopa *Baby Mario *Baby Peach *Baby Wario *Shy Guy Middleweight *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Yoshi *Diddy Kong *Bowser Jr. Heavyweight *Bowser *Wario *Waluigi *Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. Zelda Series Middleweight *Link *Zelda Heavyweight *Ganondorf Pokemon Series Lightweight *Pikachu Metroid Series Middleweight *Samus Aran Mother Series *Lucas Unlockable Mario Series Lightweight *Dry Bones *Luma *Baby Luigi *Baby Daisy *Baby Waluigi *Paratroopa *Toadette *Goomba *Baby Rosalina Middleweight *Daisy *Birdo *Dixie Kong *Rosalina Heavyweight *Funky Kong *Dry Bowser *Dry Bowser Jr. Zelda Series Lightweight *Young Link *Saria *Midna Middleweight *Toon Link *Tingle Heavyweight *Zant *Ghirahim Pokemon Series Lightweight *Pichu *Piplup Heavyweight *Lucario *Zoroark Mother Series Lightweight *Ness *Paula Heavyweight *Pokey Minch Kirby Lightweight *Kirby Heavyweight *King Dedede Sega Lightweight * Tails Middleweight *Sonic Konami Middleweight *Solid Snake Heavyweight *Simon Belmont Rare Middleweight *Conker *Berri (Pocket Tales version) Heavyweight *Banjo-Kazooie *The Great Mighty Poo Karts and Bikes There are many, many karts and bikes for use by the weight classes. Many are karts from previous games. Karts Single Lightweight *Standard Kart S *Formula Mushroom S *Pipe Frame S *Baby Booster *Mini Beast *Tiny Titan *Blue Falcon *Cheep Charger *Mushmallow *4-Wheel Cradle *Egg 1 *Cucumber *Dry Bomber *Banshee *Thunderbolt *Star Power *Kokiri Bullet *No Face *Golden Mushmallow *Twilight Dasher *PK Racer Middleweight *Standard Kart M *Formula Mushroom M *Pipe Frame M *Wild Wing *Classic Dragster *Super Blooper *Sprinter *B-Dasher *Hylian Racer *Star Dasher *Barrel Scotsman *Bayou Racer Heavyweight *Standard Kart L *Formula Mushroom L *Pipe Frame L *Offroader *Flame Flyer *Piranha Prowler *Honeycoupe *Jetsetter *Gerudo Tromper *Royal Hammer *Usurper Kart *Aura Racer *Humvee *Vampire Crusher Double Dash Lightweight *Toad Kart *Toadette Kart *Goo-Goo Buggy *Rattle Buggy *Koopa Dasher *Para Dasher *Kokiri Racer *PK Dasher *Barrel Train *Bullet Blaster Middleweight *Red Fire *Green Fire *Heart Coach *Bloom Coach *Turbo Yoshi *Turbo Birdo *Waluigi Car *Hylian Dasher Heavyweight *Koopa King *DK Jumbo *Wario Car *Piranha Pipes *Boo Pipes All Classes *Parade Kart Bikes (Single only) Lightweight *Standard Bike S *GP Bike S *Bullet Bike *Bit Bike (Not for Tails) *Quacker *Magikruser *Jet Bubble Middleweight *Standard Bike M *GP Bike M *Mach Bike *Sugarscoot *Zip Zip *Sneakster *Dolphin Dasher Heavyweight *Standard Bike L *GP Bike L *Flame Runner *Wario Bike *Shooting Star *Spear *Phantom Tracks Like previous games starting with Mario Kart DS, there are 32 tracks: 16 original and 16 from previous games. Mushroom Cup *Luigi Circuit *Yoshi Forest *Goomba Beach *Hyrule Castle Town Flower Cup *Twoson Street Course *Delfino Beach *Daisy Highway *Waluigi's Powerhouse Junction Star Cup *Sarassaland *Mushtona International Speedway *Mario Circuit *Lost Woods Special Cup *Wario Stadium *Pewter City Street Circuit *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road Shell Cup *N64 Toad's Turnpike *GBA Boo Lake *DS Figure 8 Circuit *SNES Choco Island 1 Banana Cup *GBA Snow Land *3DS Wuhu Island Loop *SNES Mario Circuit 4 *DS Shroom Ridge Leaf Cup *SNES Vanilla Lake 1 *N64 Yoshi Valley *WII Toad Factory *GCN Mushroom City Lightning Cup *N64 Royal Raceway *3DS Koopa Bazaar *WII Wario's Gold Mine *GCN Rainbow Road Items Returning *﻿Green Shell *Red Shell *Banana *Fake Item Box *Mushroom *Golden Mushroom *Boo *Triple Banana *Triple Green Shell *Triple Red Shell *Bomb-omb *Blue Shell *Bullet Bill *Blooper *POW Block *Cloud *Star *Thunderbolt *Fire Flower *Super Leaf *Lucky 7 Racer Excusive *Fireball - Burns whoever it hits (Mario) *Thunderhand - EMP Effect (Luigi, Baby Luigi) *Heart Shield - Deflects items (Peach) *Poison Mushroom - Slows whoever hits it (Toad) *Egg - Same as Red Shell, spews items when it hits (Yoshi & Birdo) *Metal Shard - Briefly shuts down engine (Wario) *Barrel - Squishes anyone unlucky to be hit (DK) *Firebreath - Incinerates target (Bowser) *Bottle - Same as Green Shell (All babies) *Flower Nuke - Just a Bomb-omb with a wider blast radius (Daisy) *Flash-Bang Mushroom - Briefly disorients racers (Toadette) *Eggplant Carpet Bomb - Calls an airstrike that knocks players into the air (Waluigi) *Black Shell - Explodes when it hits racer (Koopa & Para-Troopa) *Hat Trick - Causes Diddy to swap places with the leader (Diddy Kong) *Beret Throw - Same as standard shells (Dixie Kong) *Boogie Board - Causes racers to flip (Funky Kong) *Luma Power - Longer version of Star (Rosalina, Baby Rosalina) *Bone Rush - Similar to Pokemon move (Dry Bones) *Bone Shell - Same as Bowser Shell (Dry Bowser) *Majora's Mask - Makes Shy Guy invisible (Shy Guy) *Paintbrush - More effective version of Blooper (Bowser Jr.) *Shoe Throw - Causes racers to get very angry & very slow (Goomba & Para-Goomba) *Sword Beam - Same as standard shells (Link and Toon Link) *Sheik - Makes Zelda turn into Shiek & increases speed for a short time (Zelda) *Dark Portal - Sends target to the Mirror Version of the track (Ganondorf, Zant, Ghirahim) *Fairy Ocarina - Effect varies: the user gains a small speed boost (it's more powerful if used by both Young Link and Saria at the same time in Double Dash Mode), while opponents are shrunk as if they had been hit by a Thunderbolt; song is "Saria's Song" (Young Link and Saria) *Thunderbolt - Pikachu makes the target "blast off" (Obvious) *Suck - Steals item (Kirby) *Cannon Blast - All racers ahead of Samus are blasted sky-high (Samus Aran) *Super Dash - Makes the user go Super FAST! (Sonic) *Chaos Emeralds - Turns the player into Super Sonic or Super Tails (Sonic and Tails) *Honeycomb - Similar to Banana. (Banjo) *Fire Arrow - Causes near catastrophic engine fire. (Conker, Berri) *Grand Star - A mix between the Mega Mushroom and Star. (Baby Rosalina, Rosilina)Racer-Exclusive (Most are new). *PSI Rockin - Sends every racer (except Lucas and Paula, if applicable) skyward (Ness) *PK Fire - Same effect as Fire Flower and Fireballs (Paula) *PK Thunder - EMP Effect (Lucas) *Dragonuv Sniper Rifle - Pinpoint hit on racer (Snake) *Whip - Briefly stuns drivers (Simon Belmont) *Shadow Beam - Sends racers into the abyss; racers are put back on track by Lakitu as if they fell into a pit (Midna) *A Huge Supply of Tish - Seriously slows racers and make them extremely grossed out; While throwing poop, the Great Mighty Poo will sing his famous song (censored, of course) (The Great Mighty Poo) Modes *Grand Prix - A 4-track race for first place. All racers, karts, bikes, and cups are unlocked here *Time Trials - Try to set the fastest time. *Vs. - A free-form mode where you can tailor the rules to your liking and practice for Grand Prix. *Battle - An intense game of skill and luck. There are three modes: **Balloon Battle - If all your balloons get popped, you lose. Last man standing wins. **Coin Runner - Have the most coins at the end of a certain time period **Demolition Derby - Be the last man standing in this game of pure strength. A great way to relieve stress when you are frustrated with Grand Prix! *Story Mode - Play through an engaging story across dimensions in several different cities against dark forces seeking world domination. Complete missions, recruit racers to your cause, upgrade your kart, access new areas, defeat enemies, or simply just cruise around town. Double Dash Mode Recommended Pairings These are the best pairings for Double Dash mode. You can, of course, choose any combination, but these combinations have the best chemistry. *Mario/Luigi *Mario/Peach *Mario/Yoshi *Luigi/Daisy *Luigi/Rosalina *Peach/Daisy *Peach/Toad *Peach/Toadette *Toad/Toadette *Yoshi/Birdo *Yoshi/Any Baby Character *Bowser/Bowser Jr. *Bowser/Koopa Troopa *Bowser/Paratroopa *Bowser/Goomba *Bowser/Dry Bones *Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong *Donkey Kong/Dixie Kong *Donkey Kong/Funky Kong *Diddy Kong/Dixie Kong *Wario/Waluigi *Link/Zelda *Link/Midna *Young Link/Saria *Ganondorf/Ghirahim *Ganondorf/Zant *Pikachu/Pichu *Pikachu/Piplup *Piplup/Pichu *Lucario/Zoroark *Ness/Lucas *Ness/Paula *Samus/Snake *Conker/Berry *Koopa Troopa/Paratroopa *Koopa Troopa/Goomba *Goomba/Paratroopa *Dry Bones/Bowser Jr. *Any Baby/Any Baby *Rosalina/Luma *Sonic/Tails Unavailable in Double Dash Mode A few characters just couldn't find partners. Thes are the unlucky ones confined to Single mode: *Great Mighty Poo *Tingle *Simon Belmont *Shy Guy *Pokey Minch *Banjo-Kazooie *King Dedede Category:Games Category:Wii U Games